


Morning Surprise

by bubbleslayer



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleslayer/pseuds/bubbleslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While rusing out the door one morning Blair does something to surprise both Jim and himself.  Well, maybe not Jim....</p><p>Just a short piece of fluff to be honest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ 10/27/2005

The morning had been the same as any other.  
Looking back, Blair couldn't pinpoint any one thing  
that made it turn out the way it had. He'd gotten  
up, showered, shaved and eaten breakfast. As was  
his normal routine, he'd left himself just enough  
time for these activities before he needed to  
head out to Rainier. Jim, having gotten up hours  
before he needed to leave just sat at the table and  
watched the whirlwind that was Blair in the AM.  
Of course, he wasn't a silent observer.

"Ya know Chief, if you'd get up a little earlier  
you wouldn't have to rush like this."

Blair just flipped him the bird as he made his  
way down the hall to brush his teeth.

Done in the bathroom, he'd gone into his room to  
grab his backpack. He'd set it on the table  
while he put on his shoes and coat.

"I'll be by the station later, not sure exactly  
when..."

"Whenever you can Chief, I've got court this  
morning anyway."

Blair had nodded at this, and grabbing his  
backpack from the table did the unthinkable. Of  
course, he hadn't even realized he'd done it until he  
was half way to the first floor via the steps.

He had frozen on the spot, gobsmacked at it.

He'd just kissed Jim good-bye. Granted, it was a  
chaste kiss, but on the mouth.

That was why he was now sitting on the top step  
of the second floor landing rerunning the morning  
in his head, in slow motion.

He saw himself pick up the backpack, turn to Jim  
and....

Wait a minute.

Jim had leaned up, tilted his head just so.  
Puckered up. Blair was gobsmacked for a second time.  
Jim was as guilty as he was. Hmm, interesting.  
Boy, were they going to have a talk this evening.

With a smile, Blair rose and continued down the  
steps. He never saw Jim in the upstairs hall,  
grinning like the Cheshire cat.

 

The End


End file.
